


Time to Talk

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 9.24 "Perfect Storm", April and Matthew talk after her confession to Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Talk

He's standing outside of Jackson's room when she comes out, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket.  He gives her a long look before speaking, "We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah.", she nodded her head, "We do."  
  
They got into a surprisingly empty room, both of them quiet before he begins to speak, "Why did you say yes when you're in love with Jackson?"  
  
She looked at him, a look of guilt and surprise on her face, "What?"  
  
"I saw the look on your face when you thought he was gone, that he died.  The way you shouted his name, it sounded like you were in pain, April.", he explains, "And I've heard it plenty of times, when someone believes they lost a loved one."  
  
She opens her mouth to speak, only for her words to turn into sobs, her head bowing forward as she cries, "I'm so sorry, Matthew."  
  
"I knew there was something between the two of you, I just didn't know what.", he gave her a sad smile, "Does he know?  That you love him?"  
  
"No.", she chokes as she looks up at him, tears shining in her eyes, "I've hurt him so much, Matthew.  If I told him, I don't think he'd believe me if I did.  And when the bus exploded, and I thought he died, I lost it.  I don't think I could take losing him."  
  
"If you're honest with him, you won't.", he replies, "Which is why we need to be honest with each other now.  I do love you, April, and I know you love me, but you don't love me as much as you love him.  And that's okay, because I rather find out now instead of years down the road."  
  
She nodded her head, "I wish I could stop, but I can't."  
  
"I know.", he sighed, "Shortest engagement ever?"  
  
"Maybe.", she murmured, wiping her eyes as she reached inside the neck of her shirt.  He watched as she unpinned the ring from the inside of her scrub top, holding it out to him.    
  
Taking it, he slipped it inside the chest pocket of his jacket for safe keeping, "So are you going to tell him?"  
  
"When the time is right.", she replied, letting out a shaky breath.  
  
"Don't wait too long.", he gestured out the window at the beds and the people who were still there due to the storm, "We know what happens when we do."  
  
"Yeah.", April sighed, looking at him, "Yeah, we do."  
  
"Good.", he nodded his head, glancing at the clock that was over the door, "I need to check in with the station, but I'll see you around?"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah."  
  
Matthew gave her a quick smile, before heading out the room, leaving her alone to think about what just happened.  One minute she was engaged, the next she wasn't.  She knew, in her heart, she couldn't marry him.  Not when she loved Jackson.  She sighed softly, maybe it was time to tell him.


End file.
